Listen to your heart
by isarose
Summary: Une petite maline décide de se meler de la vie des autres. Voila ce que ça donne : un HPDM tout mimi. SF avec comme chanson listen to your heart bien sur


Premiere fic... Encore plus premiere song fic

**Disclaimer :**Rien n'est à moi, tout est à jkr mais ça tout le monde le sait...

**rating : **T pour allusion surtout

**couples :** dm/hp, RW/HG

BONNE LECTURE, enfin je l'espere pour vous

Le repas de fin d'année venait de se terminer. Les septiemes années trainaient un peu pour garder une dernière image de la grande salle. A la table des gryffondors, Harry Potter rigolait avec ses amis en se souvenant de la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés ici. Tous étaient impatient, insouciant, craintif, curieux, émerveillé. Tous les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles étaient parties à une ou deux exception près Draco Malfoy, lui, ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il attendait simplement qu'il y ait moins de monde entre les portes ou peut-être autre chose….

Harry regarda la salle. Ses yeux verts imprimaient chaque detail de la salle. Puis, il sourit. Il se souvenait de chaque instant passé ici. Il se souvenait de chaque premiere fois. Il se souviendrait aussi de chaque derniere fois.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**

Une musique sortit de nulle part. Une musique douce. Une musique d'amour. Une musique moldue. La musique de Listen to your heart de DHT (comme par hasard). Le gryffondor croisa, alors, le regard de son ennemi de toujours, assis à la table des serpentards

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**

A ce moment là, Ginny Weasley accourut vers Harry. Elle semble irritée et agite une lettre sous les yeux de son amant. Elle crie. Il ne s'excuse pas. Elle fond en larmes, comprenant que c'est fini. Sans aucun geste pour la réconforter, le jeune homme retourne dans son dortoir. On remarquait dans le regard des personnes encore present de l'incompréhension, de la surprise. Hermione alla soutenir Ginny.

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. **

Le couple numéro 1 de Poudlard venait de se séparer. La chanson s'arreta comme elle était venue au moment où Harry et Draco passait la porte de la grande salle. Pour une fois, il n'y eut aucune bagarre. Pas meme un regard ne fut échangé.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle était connue de tout Poudlard et chacun spéculait pour savoir la raison. Tout le monde était dans le hall, attendant les calèches. Harry avait mal à la tête à force d'entendre n'importe quoi sur cette rupture. La musique de hier reprit, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de la grande salle. Harry chercha qui pouvait la chanter mais il ne vit rien. Draco avait tout aussi mal à la tête que Harry et la chanson accentua cette douleur le rendant plus irritable qu'il l'était (si c'était possible)

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**

Il essaya d'écouter ce qu'on racontait ses amis. Ils se moquaient de Miss Weasley. Aucun interet. Draco sentit son mal de tête diminuer en pensant que Potter était libre. Peut-être même que son coeur avait fait un bond.

**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.**

Les paroles de la chanson semblaient vraies. Mais Harry et Draco ne s'interessaient pas à celles-ci. Ils avancèrent pour monter dans les calèches. Sans pretait attention à l'autre, ils traversèrent les grandes portes.

**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**

Leurs amis avaient remarqué que la confrontation était inevitable mais les protagonistes ne faisaient pas attention. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées. Ils arriverent à la meme calèche, attrapè;rent la poignée en meme temps. A ce moment là, ils retrouverent leur esprit :

"Je suis content de ne plus jamais avoir à te revoir, Potter" La haine dans leur regard avait été remplacé par le mépris.

**but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. **

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux si verts de Harry en entendant la phrase de Draco. Finalement, il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. Il rentra vite dans la calèche pour que personne, et surtout pas Malfoy ne le remarque. Mais c'était trop tard car le jeune homme regardait le survivant, devenu sauveur, droit dans les yeux. S'ils savaient l'un et l'autre combine ils tenaient à l'autre, ces combats verbaux n'existeraient plus. Cela leur fait du mal. Jamais ils n'ont été gentil l'un envers l'autre mais ils avaient pu voir quelque chose de l'autre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**

En réalité Draco avait été caché pour échapper à Voldemort à cause du fiasco au ministere. Ils avaient passés des moments tous les deux, seuls. Mais ça personne ne le savait à part eux. Personne ne pouvait le savoir car ils étaient toujous aussi ennemis en apparence.

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**

Le gryffondor regrette ses moments privilégiés. C'est grace à cela qu'il avait découvert une nouvelle facette du serpentard qui lui plaisait vraiment.

**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams. **

"Potter, je déteste qu'on m'ignore"

Le clan des serpentards étaient à côté de la calèche alors que les gryffondors montaient dedans.

"Moi, je te déteste" La calèche s'ébranla.

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**

Draco emmena ses camarades dans la calèche suivante. Il écouta la chanson qui avait des paroles si véridique. Il se demanda comment cela se faisait que la musique continue loin de Poudlard. Puis haussa les épaules en pensant à la magie.

**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.**

Hermione et Ron allerent dans le compartiment pour les préfets. Harry trouva un compartiment vide à la fin du Poudlard express et demanda à Neville et Luna de le laisser seul sans de raison valable si ce n'est un besoin intense de solitude

**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **

Draco entra dans le dernier compartiment du train. Il avait vu Londubat et Loufoca en sortir c'est pourquoi il pensait que Harry s'y trouvait. Il voulait vraiment lui parler

**but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. **

Il claqua la porte. Le gryffondor se retourna alors vivement.

"Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille" Comme c'était Draco qui était entré, il eut un mouvement de la main qui placa son ennemi contre la porte. Puis il retourna à sa contemplation. Le train commençait à bouger. Le serpentard s'assit alors sur la banquette en face de Harry.

"Je ne te donne pas le choix. Faut que je te parle." Il ferma la porte à clef et jeta un sortilege de silence grace à sa baguette.

**And there are voices that want to be heard.**

Le silence s'installa. Harry regardait son paysage monotone mais qui pourtant était si passionnant. Draco détaillait ce dernier. Il brisa alors le silence.

"Je me souviens des moments passés pendant l'été et j'en ai marre de ses disputes, Harry. Je déteste ton indifference, parce que c'est toi et parce qu'elle me fait mal. Je veux rester avec toi pour te connaitre beaucoup mieux. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire je ne peux pas continuer tant que je sais pas ce que tu veux toi"

**So much to mention but you can't find the words.**

Le sauveur resta pantois. Reprenant ses esprits, il se leva et embrassa Draco. Un doux baiser, juste un frolement des levres. Un baiser qui semble seller un accord. Il se fit plus avide. Leurs langues se melerent. Ils ne se séparerent que pour reprendre leur souffle et mieux recommencer. Harry s'assit sur les genoux de son nouvel amant.

**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind.**

"Potter"

"Malfoy… Draco"

"Harry"

Leurs voix étaient emplis de désir, de respect. Il n'y avait plus aucune haine, ni de mépris, même dans leurs yeux

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.**

Hermione et Ron avaient fini leur reunion de préfet et retournait dans le compartiment de Harry. Puis sans raison apparente, le jeune homme plaqua Hermione sur le mur et l'embrassa avidement. Elle sourit : il avait enfin compris

"Euh… Désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris" Sa voix était hachée.

**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.**

Hermione l'embrassa pour le faire taire

"Ne compte pas m'échapper, Ronald Weasley"

**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**

"Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé" dit Ron en explosant de rire

"Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre"

Le gryffondor passa sa main dans ses cheveux "Je crois qu'on m'a un peu aide… Une chanson" La gryffondor sourit

**but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. **

Les gryffondors du compartiment à côté étaient sortis pour voir d'où venaient les bruits. Ils applaudirent à tout rompre en voyant le couple. On pouvait même entendre des "c'est pas trop tôt"

**Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm**

Harry se rappela d'une parole de sa meilleure amie : "Si jamais tu rates l'occasion de lui dire, je te le ferais entendre à ma manière". Il explosa de rire. Draco le regarda suprit. L'attrapeur lui fit alors un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui dirait plus tard. Ils reprirent alors ce qu'ils avaient arretés.

**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,**

Si on approchait du dernier compartiment du Poudlard Express, on pouvait voir deux papiers qui étaient collés sur la porte. sur l'un on pouvait lire : "Merci Mione. Tu m'as aide à passer ma meilleure journée depuis la fin de la guerre. J'espere que tu t'es enfin décidée pour Ron! Bonne chance. Harry"

Le deuxieme était moins aimable:"Granger, mêle toi encore de ma vie et tu es bénie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, même si tu te maries avec Weasley. En fait NON Ne le refais jamais ou je te tue"

**but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**

THE END

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Finalement plus je lis cette fic moins je l'aime... Tant pis :D


End file.
